


Boyfriend

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Sextember [2]
Category: GTA V rolplay, SPAINRP - Fandom, gtarol spainrp
Genre: Ahora con fanart, Blow Jobs, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No esperaba escribir la escena completa, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sextember, en fin..., la hipoteca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Sextember:Día 2: Cubrebocas."Corazón joven, oh, qué desperdicio".«Aceptar las propuestas de Gustabo siempre era una mala idea. No tenía sentido del peligro, ni instinto de supervivencia, y Conway sospechaba que si le dejara solo, haría explotar su casa por accidente.Lo peor de un loco era juntarse con otro.»
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García
Series: Sextember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Boyfriend

> Young heart, oh what a waste

Aceptar las propuestas de Gustabo siempre era una mala idea. No tenía sentido del peligro, ni instinto de supervivencia, y Conway sospechaba que si le dejara solo, haría explotar su casa por accidente. 

Lo peor de un loco era juntarse con otro. 

El superintendente era todo lo contrario; precavido, calculador, agresivo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Su papel en el CNI le daba una inmunidad envidiable, y poder.

Poder que a Gustabo le ponía. Odiaba la autoridad, no tenía respeto por nada ni por nadie, pero le ponía los pelos de punta la forma en la su superior podía manejar a su antojo la ciudad. Como los hilos se movían fácilmente cuando Jack era el titiritero. 

Por eso, es que seguía buscándolo. 

Era el final de su jornada como Fred. Había sido un buen día; habían resuelto un atraco sin bajas, y nadie sospechaba de su identidad. Su pasamontañas blanco cubría su rostro, menos sus ojos y su boca; y todos en comisaría eran unos ineptos que no reconocían su voz. 

Suspiró, y siguió caminando hasta la oficina de Conway. Él y Dan tenían que avisarle cuando acababan su jornada, era parte de las reglas. Las reglas le importaban más bien poco, pero a su hermano le gustaba el trabajo y no quería arruinarle esto. 

Entró sin tocar la puerta, y lo recibió una mirada fulminante. 

—Anda, si es uno de los mariconettis. Y mira, no sabe tocar una puta puerta.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Si había algo que le ponía, además del poder que emanaba, era su voz. 

—Señor súper _impotente_ , le venía a avisar que hemos acabado jornada.

—Muy bien —asintió, y devolvió su mirada hacia los informes que estaba leyendo.

Pero Fred no se movió. Y una pregunta tácita surgió: _¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?_

—Vengo a hablar sobre mi nota en el último informe. Usted escribió un _bueno_ y creo que me merezco más —. Se acercó hasta el escritorio, sentándose en una de las esquinas. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, capullo? Hubiera estudiado.

Los dos sabían qué juego estaban jugando, pero no por eso daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. 

Avanzó un poco más, para luego arrodillarse justo al lado de sus piernas. Estaba a merced del otro, con el rostro elevado y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Tal y como un niño pequeño que sabe que su travesura ha salido bien. 

Agarró su cabello, y lo arrastró hasta su polla, que se encontraba semi erecta en sus pantalones.

—Ponte a trabajar, que ese _sobresaliente_ no se va a ganar solo.

Gustabo respiró sobre la zona, y no se tardó en desabrochar su cinturón y bragueta. Expiró todo el aire de sus pulmones sobre su ropa interior, y vio satisfecho como su erección crecía con tan poco. 

Acarició sobre la tela la forma de su miembro, sacándole uno que otro suspiro. 

—¿Piensas jugar todo el día, imbécil?

Su impaciencia, como también el agarre en su cuero cabelludo le hizo lanzar una risa silenciosa. Estaba por darle una mamada al hombre más poderoso de todos Los Santos, y seguía luchando por la autoridad.

Le sacó la ropa interior, para engullir toda su erección. El gemido que recibió en respuesta lo llenó de determinación, y sonrió con los ojos. Amaba oír cómo se deshacía por su atención, como el placer lo ablandaba. La mano que tiraba de su cabello estaba temblando, y supo que estaba rogando por más profundidad, más movimiento, más _algo._

Relajó su mandíbula, y dejó que se deslizara hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Mientras con su lengua le daba atención a la base, con sus cuerdas vocales tarareaba, haciendo que vibraran. 

Un gemido ronco le respondió que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Joder, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Gustabín —masculló, intentando disimular los suspiros que salían de su boca. Si alguien entraba a su oficina, estarían completamente _jodidos_. Eso hacía a la situación incluso más placentera. 

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina; siendo solo los jadeos y la fricción de su erección con su garganta lo único que se oía. Y Conway se estaba volviendo loco. Los ojos azules de Gustabo seguían clavados en los suyos, observando, midiendo cada una de sus reacciones. El muy hijo de puta sabía qué hacer para tenerlo comiendo de su mano, sabía que botones tocar para hacerlo _rogar_.

—V-venga, muñeca…

No tuvo que hacer mucho para que un gemido, esta vez más agudo que los demás, saliera de sus labios, acompañado de diferentes insultos hacia Gustabo. El cuerpo de Conway tembló de pies a cabeza, y su cuerpo se elevó inconscientemente, buscando la ansiada liberación. 

El silencio. Y la explosión. 

Vio blanco detrás de sus ojos por unos segundos, y no soltó su agarre hasta que su orgasmo terminó, dejándolo completamente deshecho en la silla de cuero. 

Escuchó movimiento, y abrió los ojos. Gustabo le miraba como alma que se lleva el diablo, con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de placer y pánico. 

Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta.

 _Joder_.


End file.
